geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Etapy oficjalne
Geometry Dash .]] Etapy oficjalne '- to poziomy, które zostały stworzone przez RobTopa i wydane w momencie wydania danej aktualizacji. Przed jakąkolwiek aktualizacją było ich 7, a obecnie jest ich 21. Na początku nie posiadały, ani gwiazdek, ani sekretnych monet. Gwiazdki otrzymały w aktualizacji 1.3, a monety w wersji 1.6. Mają takie stopnie trudności, jak poziomy społecznościowe. Jednak nie można im dawać like'ów i dislike'ów, ani proponować oceny. Mają też więcej gwiazdek. Oprócz tego istnieją osiągnięcia za ukończenie każdego z nich. Ponieważ gracze wraz z upływem czasu stają się coraz lepsi, w wersji 1.9 niektóre poziomy miały obniżoną notę, mimo, że poziom trudności pozostał taki sam. Plansze te posiadają też inne monety niż etapy użytkowników. Oficjalne etapy Ciekawostki * Nazwy utworów wykorzystanych w poziomach brzmią tak samo, jak nazwy poziomów. Geometrical Dominator posiada nawet utwór stworzony przez Waterflame specjalnie dla Geometry Dash. Jednak muzyka, która została wykorzystana w poziomie Clubstep nazywa się Club Step, a w [[Fingerdash|Finger'dash]] nazywa się Finger'bang'. * Nazwy poziomów: Electroman Adventures, Theory of Everything 2 i Geometrical Dominator przekraczają limit znaków możliwych do użycia w Niestandardowych Etapach. * Mimo, że etapy 2 - 9 miały w wersji 1.9 obniżoną notę, to poziom Electroman Adventures miał ją podwyższoną w aktualizacji 1.7. * Wszystkie mapy, nawet te stworzone przed wersją 1.6 posiadają sekretne monety. Dlatego w starszych etapach czasami przy przejściach do monety można znaleźć elementy, których formalnie w czasach wydania poziomu nie było. * Nawet najtrudniejszy oficjalny etap - Deadlocked jest uznawany za łatwego Demona. * W tych poziomach Practice Mode jest nie tylko trybem treningowym. Za ukończenie etapu w tym trybie zdobywa się też osiągnięcie (najczęściej kolor, za Cycles i xStep ikony, a za Clubstep UFO) Jednak nie otrzymuje się za to gwiazdek. * Ukończenie Clubstep w Normal Mode jest jedynym osiągnięciem, za które dostaje się 2 nagrody. Pierwsza - czarny kolor, druga (wersja Steam) - ikona. * Każdy etap, który posiada poziom trudności niższy niż Harder powstał w wersji 1.0, a od poziomu dziesiątego - xStep, żaden nie posiada mniej niż 10 gwiazdek. * Etapy od 1. do 12. i poziom 14. posiadają liczbę gwiazdek odpowiadający numerowi levela. * Za zebranie trzech monet w oficjalnych Demonach zdobywa się dodatkowe osiągnięcia. * RobTop stworzyj jeszcze jeden, sekretny poziom. Doszedł wraz z aktualizacją 2.1, nazywa się The Challenge. Można go odblokować wchodząc do the Vault of Secrets i wpisać "The Challenge". Następnie należy jeszcze zdobyć 200 diamentów. Poziom jest dosyć prosty, jednak po jego przejściu strażnik Vault of Secrets, który uważa się za twórcę tego poziomu, jest zdziwiony, że udało ci się przejść jego poziom.Po przejściu etapu możemy dostać się do piwnicy, gdzie znajduje się skrzynia z ikoną oraz uwięziony potwór. Geometry Dash Meltdown 19 grudnia 2015 r. w wersji 2.0 powstał dodatek - Geometry Dash Meltdown. Posiada on trzy nowe poziomy, ale posiadające dekoracje dodane w 2.0. Jednak nie można w nim tworzyć własnych poziomów. Oficjalne etapy Ciekawostki * pomimo, że RobTop zapowiedział 5 poziomów, to pojawiły się tylko 3. * Za zebranie trzech monet we wszystkich poziomach otrzymamy dodatkowe osiągnięcie. * Liczba gwiazdek w tych poziomach odpowiada numerowi planszy. Geometry Dash World 21 grudnia 2016 roku został wydany kolejny dodatek: Geometry Dash World. Była to przedwczesna wersja update 2.1. Oficjalne etapy w Dashlands Oficjalne etapy w Toxic Factory Ciekawostki * Poziomy nie posiadają sekretnych monet. * W poziomach nie ma nagrody za przejście w Practice mode * Etapy nie posiadają formy pająka z 2.1. * Etapy trwają bardzo krótko (ok. pół minuty). Geometry Dash SubZero 21 grudnia 2017 roku powstał kolejny dodatek: Geometry Dash SubZero. Jest to przedwczesna wersja aktualizacji 2.2. Oficjalne etapy Ciekawostki * Istnieje błąd, który powoduje, że podczas cofania się gracza cofają się też procenty. Prawdopodobnie zostanie to naprawione w pełnej wersji 2.2. * Nie zostały tutaj zawarte nowe formy użytkownika, które mają się pojawić w 2.2. * W poziomach nie ma nagrody za przejście w Practice mode. Kategoria:Elementy gry